RailCar Brakes
RailCar Brakes of the most common type are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Brake types of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Dimensions\Ratings noted below describe Nominal\Typical equipment; specific Standards\Practices vary significantly with each Railway\Region\Era. Click any Image\Video below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks MAY be revived from WebArchive. MANx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : ALSO KNOWN AS: :> Manual\Hand Brakes : : OPERATION: :> CarMounted HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes :> Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes :> Commonly Used As Running Brake Befor 1893, Practice PhasedOut Due To Injury+Wrecks :> Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Use As Parking Brake Only After 1933 : : DEVELOPMENTS: :> 1893~1898 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1993~2009 HandBrake Status Via ECP\LonWorks\3WireLine : : MAKERS: :> Ajax :> Amsted\Faively\Ellcon :> FreightCarAmerica :> GrahamWhite :> Peacock :> WestinghouseAirBrake\WAB VACx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink :ALSO KNOWN AS: :> Vacuum\NegativePressure\British Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE: :> ????~1844 Nasymyth+May\Brit :> ????~1860 N.Hodge\USMA :> ????~1872 J.Smith\USPA :> ????~1874 F.Eames\USNY :> 1860~1892 Limited Use in NorthAmerica, Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1875~1970 Standard In Britain, 1971~1998 Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1885~19?? Standard In Australia, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~1980 Standard In India, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1895~1920 Standard In Japan, Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~19?? Standard In SouthAfrica, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> If Coupler\TrainLine Breaks, VACx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode :> Strength Limited By AtmosphericPressure, Severely Weakens With Altitude : :STANDARDS: :> Britain\BR :> Australia\ROA :> India\RDS :> SouthAfrica\SAR : :MAKERS: :> EamesVacuumBrake :> Gresham&Craven :> D&M + Oerlikon + SAB + Faiveley : AIRx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink :ALSO KNOWN AS :> Air\PositivePressure\Westinghouse Brakes :> Loko\Straight\Direct\Independent\Inde Brakes :> Train\FailSafe\Pipe\Automatic\Auto Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE :> ????~1848 S.Lister\Brit Patent :> 1868~1914 G.Westinghouse\USPA Patents :> 1872~1905 SteamLoks With WAB.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1893~1898 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1904~1947 DMUs+EMUs With WAB.AMUE = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1906~???? SteamLoks With WAB.6ET = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1925~1944 Diesel+ElecLoks With WAB.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1945~1956 Diesel+ElecLoks With WAB.24RL = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1951~???? Diesel+ElecLoks With Oerlikon + D&M = FD IndeBrake + FV AutoBrake :> 1948~???? DMUs+EMUs With WAB.SMEE = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1957~1992 Diesel+ElecLoks With Knorr\WAB.26L = SA26 IndeBrake + 26C AutoBrake :> Y???~???? DMUs+EMUs With Oerlikon.FVeL6 = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1993~???? Diesel+ElecLoks With Knorr.CCB Or WAB.EPIC = ElecBrake + IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> If Coupler\TrainLine Breaks, AIRA Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : :ENHANCEMENTS :> TripleValve\DistributorValve :> GladHand GladHand :> DualReservoir DualReservoir :> ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP :> ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP :> 3WireLine :> TwinPipe :> BrakeBlending BrakeBlending :> EOTDevice : :STANDARDS :> 1893 NorthAmerica\AAR Standardized AIRx Brakes, All VACx Brakes Replaced 1898 :> 1962 Britain\BR Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 19?? China\CRC Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 1926 Euro\UIC Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 1980 Indi\RDS Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1920 Japan\JR Standardized AIRx Brakes, All VACx Brakes Replaced 1931 :> 19?? Russia\GOSt Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 19?? Australia\ROA Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1910 SouthAfrica\SAR Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 : :MAKERS :> AlfaUnion :> Bozic :> DaKo :> Gessman :> IndiaRailAirBrake\IRAB :> Knorr\NewYorkAirBrake\NYAB :> Mitsubishi :> Oerlikon + D&M = FD IndeBrake + FV AutoBrake :> Schaltbau :> Secheron :> WestinghouseAirBrake\WAB :> Xian\ChinaLoco : :SUBTYPES : AIRI\Inde Brakes :> Evolved From 1868 WAB "NonFailSafe StraitAir" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Independent Brakes :> Used On Loks+Tenders+DMUs+EMUs, Not On Wags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Much Improved Response & Reliability : AIRA\Auto Brakes :> Evolved From 1872 WAB "FailSafe AutoAir" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Automatic Brakes :> Used On Loks+Tenders+Wags+DMUs+EMUs :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Much Improved Response & Reliability : AIRE\Elec Brakes :> Evolved From 1904 WAB "AMUE ElecPneu" Brakes+7WireLine, AlsoKnownAs EP\ECP Brakes :> Used On DMUs+EMUs+UnitPsgrWags+UnitFrhtWags, Not On Loks\Tenders\LegacyWags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Mux3WireLine & Control Distributed PowerCars\Loks EMFx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink :ALSO KNOWN AS :> ElecMotivForce\Dynamic\Hybrid\Regen\Rheostat\Resistor Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE :> 1939+LATR First Used On Early DieselLoks+ElecLoks :> Typical On Modern DieselLoks+ElecLoks+DMUs+EMUs :> ElecMotivForce Generated By Coasting TrakMotors Is Switched To Resistors\Batteries\3RLE\OHLE :> ElecMotivForce Fades As Speed Drops To Zero, So EMFx Brakes Alone Will NOT Fully Stop A Train :> If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used : :ENHANCEMENTS :> Blending :> Brake Controls Reduce Wear + Improve Handling : :MAKERS :> ABB :> AlfaUnion :> ATS :> DaulatRam :> DaytonPhoenix :> Filnor :> Mosebach :> NRE :> Ohmic : :SUBTYPES :EMFD\Dynamic Brakes :> Converts Braking Force To Dissipated Heat\Power Via Resistors+Blowers :> Used On Diesel\Elec Loks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling :EMFH\Hybrid Brakes :> Converts Braking Force To Auxi\Psgr System Power By Charging UPS Batteries :> Used On Diesel\Elec Loks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+EnergyEfficiency :EMFR\Regen Brakes :> Converts Braking Force To 3RLE\OHLE Regen Power Via Shoes\Pants :> Used On Elec Loks+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+EnergyEfficiency